


Percy

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Humor, M/M, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, surprise pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Cas comes home with a new pet and Dean has a fit.





	Percy

It was just another ordinary day in the bunker. Sam was in the library, reading a book and Dean was chilling out in the kitchen prepping dinner. Castiel was nowhere to be found. He said he had to go run some errands and just left that morning. No phone calls or texts all day, but that wasn’t unusual. Most of the time when Castiel said that he had to go run errands, it meant he was going to be out of reach of cell service anyway. He was a badass angel with superb fighting skills, so Dean didn’t worry too much. He remembered the first time Castiel had gone out and came home to an angry boyfriend. Dean demanded to know where Cas had been and why he hadn’t been answering any of his calls all day. Castiel made it up to him by pounding him into the mattress all night. After that, Dean didn’t mind Cas going out as much as long as he came home in one piece. Life in the bunker had been pretty cozy lately.

Dean was just about to start on his sauce when he heard the bunker door open. He was excited to see his angel after being gone all day. Dean walked out to the foyer and met Castiel at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey babe.” Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek. “Get all of your errands done?”

“Yes, Dean. Excuse me, I need to get to my room.” Castiel seemed a bit flustered. His face was flushed, and Dean could tell he had been sweating. Also, there was an unusual bulge in his trench coat.

“Um, Cas? What are you hiding?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Dean glared at Castiel and pointed to the bulge. “I’m talking about that. You’re hiding something. What is it? You know I don’t like surprises.”

“Well, it’s not your concern because it isn’t for you.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, not moving from his spot. He didn’t want Castiel (or anyone for that matter) bringing weird stuff into the bunker that could possibly be harmful or hard to get rid of. He was determined to find out what this thing was and why he was trying so hard to keep it away from Dean. Castiel sighed and showed Dean what he had been trying to hide.

“Cas. Is that a dragon?”

“A baby one, yes.”

“A dragon.” Dean huffed. “Where did you get it?” What was Castiel thinking bringing this thing into the bunker?

“It’s…complicated. I couldn’t just leave him, Dean! He would have died out there on his own.”

“Cas, it’s a _dragon _! Those things are dangerous! You have to return it. Take it back to where you got it from.”__

Castiel looked really hurt. He really wanted a pet to take care of, but Dean was adamant about no animals in the bunker. He thought maybe he could sweet talk his lover into letting him keep this one, but it seemed futile. He was very upset and it showed.

“Dean, I don’t think you understand-”

“I said no, Cas! Now get rid of it.”

It was at this point that Sam walked into the room. He heard the commotion got curious.

“Holy shit! Cas, is that a dragon?” Sam walked over to them, very excited. “Can I hold it?”

“Really Sam?” Dean was less than enthused with his brother’s reaction to the creature. “Cas, we can’t have that thing in the bunker! It’s a fire breathing...fire hazard!”

“Dean. Percy is not a ‘thing’. He’s a living breathing animal. Look at him, he's so cute. Can't we keep him for a little bit? Just until he's big enough to be on his own. I can even teach him to fly.”

“Dammit Cas, why'd you name the damn thing? Now you're attached.” Dean sighed. He didn’t like denying Castiel anything, but this was different. He brought home a dangerous creature that could kill them all if it so chose to. Dean watched as Sam and Castiel cooed and awed over Percy like a couple of new moms with an infant. It was bad enough that Castiel wanted to keep the dragon, but Sam too?

“Why won't you let him keep it, Dean?”

“Why, Sam? Because it's a freaking dragon!” Sam looked at Dean with his sad puppy dog eyes and that was it for him. It was getting harder and harder to say no to Castiel when he wanted something, but Sam knew that all he had to do was give him that look. It worked when he was a kid, and somehow still worked as an adult.

“Fine.” Dean sighed. “Percy can stay. But the first time he sets fire to something, that little flea trap is outta here.”

“Dragons don't get fleas, Dean.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt Dragons, with the added challenge Humor. I hope y'all enjoyed it!!


End file.
